


Dismissed These Claims

by DGCatAniSiri



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:46:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4365323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DGCatAniSiri/pseuds/DGCatAniSiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ah yes. The turian Councilor's secret desire to give himself to the first human Spectre. We have dismissed those claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dismissed These Claims

**Author's Note:**

> I... I really have no excuse for this. None.

Damn that human.

Councilor Sparatus had become the voice for the turian people not long after the First Contact War. His predecessor had warned that the introduction of humanity into the greater galaxy was going to cause issues. They were upstarts, they had every intention of forcing their way onto the Council, and they were going to cause all sorts of trouble. His responsibility was to protect turian interests, and both had agreed that showing humanity that they needed to earn these rights, keeping them in their place among the races that had been flying through space before they’d stopped thinking their sun revolved around their planet was that protection.

And then Commander Shepard had entered the Council chambers.

There had been something different about this human. He’d walked in, spoken about how the human colony had been attacked by geth, led by Saren – Saren Arterius, one of the most respected Spectres, someone who Sparatus himself had sponsored for the Spectres! – and that Saren needed his Spectre status stripped. Of course, Sparatus had led the charge in getting the entire motion dismissed. The Spectres were the best of the Council’s operatives. No one with any indication of being a traitor would ever make it past the Council’s screening process. After the Council had ruled, Sparatus figured that would be the end of the matter, and, presumably, any ambition Shepard had of joining the Spectres.

And then he defied the odds and proved that Saren was in collusion with the geth. The Council had to authorize his search, his hunt, then. 

Shepard was an unusual human. He’d made choices in his time as a Spectre that surprised Sparatus. Of course, Sparatus had lashed out, keeping to his plan of denying humans the slightest amount of slack. He’d read the reports, knew Shepard had made the best choices he could under the circumstances, but he’d still been antagonistic towards him.

And then the bastard had the nerve to save the Council from Sovereign and his geth. 

Turian mythology didn’t revere saints, but Sparatus was reconsidering that policy, as Shepard had had every reason to leave the Ascension and the Council to be destroyed. Yet instead, he’d ordered the human fleet in, saving their lives.

Shepard. Sparatus should respect him for that, if nothing else. Sparatus had promised to show him no mercy. 

But, as Sparatus’s mind began to wander from the various paperwork spread across his desk in his private office, all he could think of was how he would show Shepard how he appreciated what he’d done for the Council. For him.

~~~~~

_“Few non-turians have seen my office, Commander. Many would consider it a privilege.”_

_Shepard, clad in the more casual Alliance uniform, rather than his full armor, makes a non-committal motion, grunting. He could be taciturn if he wanted. Clearly, he wanted, he was making a point to the turian councilor who had shown no faith in his abilities, no respect for him as a soldier. Sparatus understood it. He respected it. Respect was earned, and Shepard had more than done that. Sparatus’s position brought respect, yet his dismissal of Shepard had been disgraceful. He now was in a position to have to earn Shepard’s respect._

_Sparatus stands in front of his desk. He flips a switch close by, engaging the room’s privacy seals. Despite being housed in the Council tower, where you’d need a skycar to even be able to look in through the window, and C-Sec kept the skies cleared, the blinds closed, preventing anyone from being able to look in. The door locked, his VI secretary having instructions and programing to tell anyone who asked for him that he was in a meeting and not to be disturbed._

_He and Shepard were as alone as they could be._

_“I can... offer you significantly more... privilege, Commander. If you’re interested.”_

_Shepard raised an eyebrow, still saying nothing. He inclined his head, telling Sparatus to make his appeal._

_“You have saved my life, Commander. That puts me in your service.” The concept of a lifedebt was old, having fallen out of favor as military conflicts grew larger, the actions of individuals becoming decisive victories that spared the lives of hundreds of soldiers. It had only fallen further in the era of space travel. Yet Sparatus’s life had come at a cost of thousands of human soldiers. He knew Valern and Tevos were unlikely to offer more than the token thanks. Sparatus was the only one who would give Shepard his due. That meant bringing the old concept back._

_“Why would I want your service?” Shepard asks._

_They were coming to the heart of the matter. “I can provide you with information and details of Council operations. Your representative, whoever they come to be, would be as informed as possible of details that the asari and salarian councilors would rather keep from them.”_

_“That’s a service to humanity. What would you do for ME?”_

_Sparatus hesitates. He was, despite the debt, a proud turian. It was not something that he wished to admit out loud, even though this meeting had been to do just this. He lowered his head, but knew Shepard deserved him to look him in the eye. “I... I offer you me. I am yours to do with... as you please.” He’d said it._

_That causes Shepard to raise an eyebrow. He could refuse, of course. It would be the ultimate embarrassment for Sparatus – he’d offered himself, offered a lifedebt, and had it refused. It would say that his life wasn’t worth giving up for Shepard. That Shepard would have rather died than let Sparatus give his life for him._

_It’s a relief when Shepard moves forward, looking over Sparatus. He gives Sparatus a thorough examination, looking over every inch of him. Sparatus remained silent, waiting for Shepard to make his judgment. Would he accept?_

_Shepard circles Sparatus twice, then stops in front of him. “You are offering yourself to me. To use you however I want?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“No matter what I ask?”_

_“Yes.”_

_“Do you want me to use you in this fashion?”_

_Sparatus thinks that over a moment. Shepard was human, a completely different aesthetic, design, make up than a turian. Yet he radiated authority. Power. Dominance._

_“Yes.”_

_Sparatus would submit._

_Shepard nods. “Then I accept.” He looks Sparatus over again, then his lips quirk in what could almost be a smile, like a predator who has caught his prey. “Take those off.”_

_It takes Sparatus a moment to realize that Shepard meant his clothes. Quickly, Sparatus disrobes, leaving his clothing wherever they fall. What matters was obeying what Shepard told him. Despite the money he’d spent on the fancy clothing, the symbol of his position, they might as well have been rags now that Shepard wanted them off of him._

_Once Sparatus was naked, he stood, presenting himself for Shepard. His plates had begun to retract, allowing his cock to be exposed, the blue length poking out from between his legs. Shepard sees it. He smirks. “You want this too, I see.” He reaches for his uniform pants. He pulls himself out and then pushes Sparatus to his knees. “Mind the teeth,” he says, not even bothering to explain what he wants Sparatus to do._

_Though Sparatus had never done anything like this, never had sex with a human, particularly never a human male, never entertained the thought before, his cock was raging hard. He wanted what Shepard wanted. Tentatively, following Shepard’s order regarding his teeth, he leans forward and takes the unfamiliar organ into his mouth. His mandibles twitch and his tongue moves around Shepard’s cock._

_He lets Shepard’s cock rest there before letting it slip out and making to lick at the human’s cock and balls. Shepard doesn’t say anything, just directs Sparatus’s head in the act, getting it where he wants. Sparatus takes Shepard’s silence as tacit approval._

_He finds he wants Shepard to approve, though. He longs for Shepard’s touch to be more than direction. He glances to Shepard, to see if he had any further interest in him than as an object for gratification._

_In response, Shepard yanks his head back to place. “That’s a right you haven’t earned.”_

_Shepard’s right. He hasn’t earned the right to look to Shepard in the way he would choose. The way he wants. His wants are second to Shepard’s. He needs to earn the right to look up at Shepard._

_To be treated as a lover._

_The thought makes him shiver – to be Shepard’s lover would be an honor. He would work to be what Shepard wanted from him. He would give the humans what they wanted. He would give Shepard what he wanted. And perhaps eventually, he could be wrapped in those arms, deserve the honor of a bed. To be touched by Shepard intimately. To be a lover to this magnificent physical god-_

~~~~~

“Sh... Shepard...”

Sparatus hissed the name of the human, then gasped as spasms wracked his body and his cock spilled its release into his hand. The turian Councilor took a long minute to come down from the high of his orgasm. The fantasy had been a recurring dream for him since Shepard had come into his life. Though he felt ashamed of such degraded fantasies – he was a proud turian of authority, he submitted to no one! – he could not deny that there was a part of him that greatly savored the idea. 

He swiftly cleaned up the mess he’d made. Sparatus knew it had been an indulgence to do this here, in his office, but the privacy seals had been in place. At least no one would ever know what was in his head. But if he couldn’t be more careful, someone might hear him shout the human’s name. Of course, he would never confirm such scandalous rumors, dismiss any claims. But if the rumor got out, it would still damage his reputation.

Worse yet, it might actually reach Shepard’s ears.

He had finished cleaning up and looked back to the stack of paperwork. First among them was a report from... Shepard. 

Sparatus sighed. Today was not going to be a productive one.


End file.
